


a heart that beats, a voice that speaks the truth

by WoollyLambda



Series: P&P Fics [4]
Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, F/F, Fan Art, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambda/pseuds/WoollyLambda
Summary: I'm channeling all of my quarantine depression into barbie art, it seems
Relationships: Anneliese/Erika (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper)
Series: P&P Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447447
Comments: 18
Kudos: 113





	a heart that beats, a voice that speaks the truth

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [barbie podcast](https://podchaser.com/shrimp)!


End file.
